In general, a coiler device (a winder) is provided on an exit side of a rolling line, and is configured to wind a metal strip (a strip) into a coil shape, where the metal strip is rolled by a rolling mill and continuously supplied from a gap between rollers. The coiler device is provided with pinch rollers located on a pass line for the metal strip, and is configured to cause the pinch rollers to guide the metal strip to a winding line which is bent obliquely downward from the pass line, to allow a leading end of the metal strip to be caught by a mandrel, and to wind up the metal strip (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 cited below discloses a method and an apparatus for winding a strip, which are designed to wind a rolled strip around a mandrel through the pinch rollers. The coiler device includes multiple wrapper rollers and wrapper aprons located around the mandrel, and is configured to lead the leading end of the metal strip by using the wrapper aprons and to wrap the metal strip around the mandrel by using the wrapper rollers.